1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cartons in the form of a polyhedron of six side walls, and erected from a flat, folded and glued blank. A feature of the invention is structure for erecting the blank without contact of the interior by human hands, desirable in the case when the carton is loaded with comestibles.
2. The Prior Art
A search of the art was directed to the configuration of the carton and also to the structure for erecting a flat, folded and glued blank into a carton structure.
The search relating to the carton structure developed the following patents:
Brown--U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,353 PA1 Hileman--U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,416 PA1 Frankenstein--U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,222 PA1 Meyers et al--U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,169 PA1 Powell--U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,154 PA1 Chase--U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,555
None of the above patents teaches a structure whereby a hexagonal bottom panel is provided with upright flanges engaged with slots formed at the vertices between certain adjoining side walls. Also, certain of the side walls are provided with tabs cooperating with said tabs to lock the bottom panel in position.
The search relating to structure for erecting a carton from a folded and glued blank developed the following patents:
Neither patent shows a structure as disclosed herein. Powell requires rotation of a container tube in order to achieve closing of fingers 17 with apertures 16 in closure 14. Chase shows a mandrel in the form a cone-shaped polyhedron, but the erection and closure of the container tube requires the use of a second mandrel to complete the package structure.